Necesidad
by Viko W
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que vio a Furuta. *MatsuFuru*


**Advertencia:** nadie me revisó el fic y yo no lo revisé tampoco así que me disculpo de antemano por repeticiones, ortografía y trama xD.

MatsuFuru, MatsurixFuruta.

 **Disclaimer** : Tokyo Ghoul así como la secuela Tokyo Ghoul Re: es propiedad de Ishida Sui, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucros, de fans para fans.

 **Necesidad**

…

Vaya dolor de cabeza. Parecía que se le partía en dos; la jaqueca se concentraba en la parte de enfrente por el momento, palpitando con irregularidad, variando la intensidad del dolor que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se desplazaba por todo su cerebro. Primero a la derecha, más tarde en la parte posterior y ahora se situaba en el frente. La presión en esa zona le estaba haciendo lamentar usar gafas. Luego de lo que le pareció una hora de revisar documento se las quitó, el alivio fue momentáneo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Ah~, de verdad que esta vez el malestar le había persistido más de lo normal. No resultaba extraño que las jaquecas lo visitaran al menos un par de veces al mes. Tantas responsabilidades le pasaban factura. Pero este dolor en particular radicaba en un motivo ajeno a las obligaciones que su apellido y posición le demandaban. Matsuri se sujetó la frente. Había soportado durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y finalmente había sobrepasado su límite.

Como un dato curioso, Matsuri no era muy asiduo a recurrír a los analgésicos, pero ese día contaba como una excepción. Después de dos tazas de café, Matsuri Washuu admitió la derrota, la cafeína no había disminuido ni un ápice aquel endemoniado dolor de cabeza y apretando los dientes abrió el segundo cajón a la izquierda de su escritorio. El pequeño frasco de aspirinas le saludó medio sepultado por varias cajas de chinchetas. Miró la caducidad del medicamento. Hmm. Aún le quedaban dos años para su fecha de vencimiento. Gruñó mientras retiraba la tapita sintiendo las sienes palpitarle con más intensidad. Apenas ver las dos píldoras en su palma sintió que la quijada se le tensaba. No estaría sufriendo esa jaqueca si Yoshitoki… ¡¿qué clase de persona monta una misión ficticia para largarse con su amante a…?! ¡Al diablo! Ni siquiera tenía idea de a dónde se había largado. Golpeó la mesa con el puño izquierdo y una punzada de dolor le atravesó un ojo.

Uhg…

Resignado se llevó las dos aspirinas a la boca.

.

.

.

 _Más tarde…_

La cabeza había dejado de dolerle.

El informe de Urie era impecable. Justo lo que se esperaba del muchacho… ese agradable jovencito… bien parecido y complaciente. Pasó los dedos por encima de la caligrafía.

" _Muy… prometedor."_

—Urie Kuki— pronunció quedo, sin prestar ya atención al reporte de misión. Desde hacía algún tiempo atrás que le había echado el ojo al joven investigador, su ambición y audacia habían capturado su interés en cosa de meses. El jefe de la segunda división se acomodó las gafas antes de colocar sobre el escritorio el informe y se echó contra el respaldo. —… un perro, ¿leal?

Urie debía de creerlo con IC por debajo de la media si pensaba que se tragaba aquel pobre acto. Matsuri posó ambos brazos en los descansos de la silla.

" _¿Leal?"_

Su completa devoción y entrega eran por mucho más falsas que los saludos cordiales que Ui le escupía cada que cruzaban caminos. Formó una débil sonrisa. Urie podría ser bueno ocultando su lado despectivo y prepotente, siempre creyéndose por encima de todos, pero 'oh, no', Matsuri sabía bien que aquel veinteañero inexperto sólo _vomitaba_ las palabras que él deseaba escuchar. Lejos de engañarle, Kuki sólo se evidenciaba como un niño rencoroso, hambriento por el reconocimiento de sus superiores y la aprobación de terceros. No había que escarbar mucho para hacerse una idea de cuál era el verdadero objetivo del muchacho. Se impulsó hacia atrás e hizo girar la silla, situándose frente al ventanal. La vista era buena. Sí, agradable pero no lo suficientemente buena. La vista desde la oficina del _Director_ era mucho mejor. Ladeó la cabeza fijando la vista en el cielo. La tarde caía sobre Tokio bañando con luz cálida la ciudad. Volvió a hacer girar el eje y con un suave impulso hacia adelante regresó hasta el escritorio.

Observó la pila de documentos que se acumulaba lentamente sobre la mesa. Nada grave, un fin de semana y pondría todo en orden. Sus ojos viajaron una vez más hasta el reporte de su subordinado. Las palabras que él usaba para endulzarle los oídos, las sonrisas forzadas que hacía pasar por sinceras y espontáneas. La comisura de sus labios cedió, dibujando una descarada sonrisa.

" _¿Cuánto…?"_

¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por _eso_?

Acarició con la yema de los dedos aquel trozo de papel.

Matsuri entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la curiosidad que escocía como urticaria dentro de su cabeza. Más preguntas se formularon con premura. Urie, ese pobre _niño_ ingenuo… ¿en verdad valía la pena?¿Valía la pena tragarse el orgullo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de obtener un lugar en el escuadrón S3? ¿Tan desesperado por vengar a su padre? La idea de que así fuera lo tentaba.

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, divertido ante el caso del muchacho. Tan triste, tan lamentable, tan… vulnerable.

Urie era, de algún modo la clase de individuo que entraba en sus gustos. La edad jugaba a su favor, claro, pero era su carácter lo que lo convertía en un candidato. Esa personalidad arrogante y orgullosa, sencillamente le resultaba incitador. No era un reto en sí, pues convertir en admiración y entrega la falsedad que Kuki le profesaba no le costaría más que unos cuantos despliegues de habilidad, destreza y elegancia. Era evidente que Kuki admiraba a Kishou como investigador y no dudaba que su meta sería trabajar a lado de aquel hombre. De modo que sólo bastarían un par de misiones juntos para hacerle ver lo que sus _predecesores_ sabían bien y así, él podría… definitivamente podría ponerle las manos encima. No sería el primer joven investigador que habría hecho poner de rodillas para saciar sus deseos, todos ellos embelesados por su poder y esplendor.

"huh"

Urie no sería la excepción. Nadie a quién él elegía como presa era la excepción. Todos habían caído a sus pies y suplicado por _más._

Matsuri se ajustó los lentes, la imagen del jovencito de cabello purpura se deslizaba por sus pupilas como un filme. Ahh~, ¿qué clase de voz tendría en la intimidad? se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos, ¿sería del tipo tímido acaso? Le fue imposible formular una respuesta, un súbito llamado a la puerta lo arrastró fuera de sus pensamientos. Dos golpes consecutivos resonaron con firmeza en la oficina. Miró el reloj de pulso de su mano derecha, pasaban de las seis. Barajeó la posibilidad de que se tratara del viejo Marude, quien sin dudas entraría frunciendo el ceño y rechinando los dientes por alguna nimiedad que involucrara unas cuantas bajas insignificantes. Sin embargo descartó aquel escenario: Marude estaría demasiado ocupado atendiendo las asignaciones que el director le habría confiado antes de partir a –tal vez- algún destino paradisiaco. Sintió que la jaqueca amenazaba con regresar. Se obligó a no pensar más en su desvergonzado padre y con voz firme concedió el permiso a quien fuera que tuviera un asunto a tratar con su persona.

Fue una sorpresa desagradable ver a Sasaki entrar con paso decidido. Su ahora cabello negro lo delataba a todas luces, el único que parecía no percibirlo era el mismo _Kaneki Ken._ No hizo falta preguntar a qué se debía su presencia pues fue el mismo _Sasaki_ quien anunció el motivo de su visita: algunos puntos que deberían tratarse en la segunda reunión que tendría lugar esa semana sobre la tan esperada incursión a Rushima.

—… De modo que apreciaría que revisara estos documentos antes de la junta.

No le habría costado nada rechazar o en dado caso librar un debate sobre la-

¿Eh?

Frunció el ceño de inmediato. Aquel folder facilitado por el pedazo de basura frente suyo contenía un menú. Un menú con sugerencias y pedidos anexos en diferentes notas adhesivas. ¿Era acaso una broma de mal gusto? Cuando estuvo por separar los labios, dispuesto a enviarlo al compactor notó la familiaridad de la escritura: Fluida, suave… luego el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta.

—¡Ah! ¡Lamento la intrusión clase especial Washuu! Pero… verá, esto… jefe~.

Le asomaba la cabeza y una mano que se aferraba de la puerta, metido de lleno en el personaje que todo el mundo daba por sentado era su verdadera personalidad. Matsuri sintió que la entrepierna le cosquilleaba. Ese cabello negro ébano, sedoso y lacio que le llegaba arriba de los hombros, los ojos negros, la piel nívea y el lunar situado a la derecha de su rostro…

"… _la excepción."_

La culpa de fantasear con Urie momentos antes lo abofeteó con fuerza.

—¿Qué ocurre, rango 1 Furuta? ¿No puedes esperar a que termine? — Sasaki lo miró con desprecio, Matsuri recargó el mentón sobre las manos.

 _Un mes. Todo un maldito mes…_

—Ah, lo siento yo, haha, confundí las carpetas… uhmm… mi culpa, jefe. —respondió entrando con andar indeciso, agitando con suavidad un folder del mismo color que el que yacía sobre el escritorio de Matsuri.

 _Un mes entero y finalmente se dignaba a aparecer._ Se mordió la lengua.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Sasaki pareció más irritado y desagradable. Furuta se rascó la cabeza pasándolo de largo. Se apresuró al escritorio haciendo una segunda reverencia torpe y nerviosa.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Este es el correcto. —dijo extendiéndole el documento con una expresión tímida. Matsuri le rozó la punta de los dedos, Furuta torció el gesto y alejó la mano como quien recibe una descarga eléctrica. Kaneki pareció no percatarse de aquello, concentrado en mirar con cierta aversión al mismo Matsuri.

—Si esto es todo lo que deseabas tratar conmigo, primera clase Sasaki, puedes retirarte. Revisaré tus _sugerencias…_ después.

—Comprendo. Me retiro ahora. —Sasaki se inlcinó ligeramente hacia el frente sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro. Fue como un duelo de miradas que duró apenas segundos, siendo el único espectador Furuta, quien luego de entregar el folder indicado se había devuelto hasta la entrada y ahora se hallaba concentrado en mirarse los zapatos. Claramente _incomodo_ por el suceso—Furuta, vamos.

—Rango 1 Furuta —lo detuvo antes de que se deslizara fuera de su alcance. Levantó la carpeta con el menú y volvió a dejarla caer—. Me parece que olvida esto.

—Ohh~, sí. Vaya, qué descuido el mío—caminó con prisa hasta tomar el folder entre sus manos y soltando una risita nerviosa se giró para mirar a Kaneki—. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Jefe, sobre los reportes de-

 _Haise_ lo cortó sin hacer contacto visual.

—Termínalos para esta noche.

—¿Ehh~? —Furuta hizo un leve puchero y antes de darse cuenta _Sasaki_ se hallaba a punto de cruzar la puerta. Nimura apresuró el paso hacia la salida intentando alcanzar a su superior pero justo antes de lograrlo la carpeta se le _resbaló_ de las manos, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo de mármol—¡Ah, no! ¡Je-jefe espere un momento!—. Kaneki hizo oídos sordos, atravesando el umbral hacia el pasillo. El suave rumor de las hojas al ser recolectadas por el payaso de Kanou fue lo último que se permitió escuchar antes de alejarse con premura.

Furuta se incorporó poco después, sujetando el folder contra su pecho.

—… me dejó atrás. —farfulló con la vista fija al frente.

Matsuri guardó silencio, limitándose a observar la figura envuelta en negro que se erguía frente a sus ojos.

La puerta permaneció entreabierta por unos instantes hasta que la mano enguantada de Furuta la cerró con un gentil empujón.

Ni bien pasaron unos segundos cuando el timbre burlón y retador se instaló en la voz del investigador más joven.

—Vaya, vaya, mi querido jefe bebé luce muy ansioso por el exterminio del Aogiri, ¿no~?

—¿Lo parece? —Matsuri arrojó la carpeta a la papelera. Las manos le cosquilleaban. La urgencia por deslizarlas en aquella anatomía se acrecentaba a cada segundo. Furuta lo miró por encima del hombro, dedicándole una mirada acusadora. El estómago se le tensó, había pasado un mes entero sin verlo, sin toparse con él por los extensos pasillos del CCG, sin estrujar aquel cuerpo estilizado; treinta terribles días sin siquiera arrinconarlo contra la pared y frotarse como animales el uno al otro entre risas y comentarios hirientes. Nimura se había convertido en una urgencia tóxica, la excepción que hacía jirones su orgullo y luego lo remendaba con pobres caricias y gemidos obscenos. Estar a solas nuevamente con él lo impacientaba, resultándole complicado controlar los deseos por saltarle encima que bullían en su interior. Furuta giró sobre sus talones, sacudiendo con delicadeza su cabellera negra. Un travieso mechón se precipitó hacia el frente. Matsuri contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta. Furuta se acomodó las hebras de cabello tras la oreja en un gesto automático, tan propio de él, tan hipnótico para Matsuri. Aquella reacción por parte del mayor no pasó desapercibida por el más joven. Furuta entornó los ojos, asomando en su mirada un destello pícaro. Su perfecta dentadura blanca asomó segundos después cuando mordió su labio inferior, encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta tardía a la pregunta del otro.

—¿A dónde se ha ido el viejo? —preguntó jugando con el folder—Oh, vamos, quizás el resto de las ovejas del CCG se crean toda esa basura. ¿Entonces~? ¿A dónde se fue " _papá"_? —Los grandes ojos negros de Nimura se clavaron en los suyos cual cuchillas. Matsuri desvió la vista fingiendo desinterés, Furuta dejó salir una risita socarrona—¡Vaya viejo desvergonzado! Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle a su _pequeñito_ a dónde iría a revolcarse. Mal, mal…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Divertirme, supongo—respondió llevándose una mano al mentón—. Mmm, hacer tu vida miserable un rato siempre me viene bien. Ahh~, pero tu vida ya es deprimente: casado con una mujer que no amas. Oh, no, no—frunció los labios—. Me pregunto qué diría tu mujer si supiera la repulsiva naturaleza homosexual de su _hombre_. Asqueroso~, eww, mirando lascivamente a los jovencitos de la academia y fantaseando con llevártelos a la cama mientras te acuestas con ella. —se cubrió a la boca con la carpeta dramáticamente.

No le daría el gusto de darle una reacción enfadada y en su lugar Matsuri se acomodó los lentes.

—Diría que tienes mucho tiempo libre.

La reacción de Nimura fue inmediata, se echó a reír y negó con el dedo índice.

—¡Eso es~!, debería pedir vacaciones. Estar siempre como el perro faldero de mi _querido_ Kaneki no es precisamente la más sencilla de las tareas. Quizás a tu _perro_ se le de bien hacer trucos y ladrar cuando se lo pides pero yo no—pausó unos segundos detallando en esa frase y elevando una ceja agregó—… aunque te encantaría que lo hiciera si me lo pidieras, ¿no~?

Matsuri no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— Cerdo~—lo acusó con una falsa expresión de disgusto—. Eres tan desagradable. Tan repulsivo, ¿sabes? Deberías morir.

El jefe de la segunda división rió nasalmente.

—Nimura, sé que debe resultar difícil para ti reconocer que-

—¿Reconocer qué cosa? —interrumpió con una sonrisa más amplia, colocando la mano libre sobre su cintura.

—Que me extrañaste. Por eso estás aquí. ¿Tantos deseos tienes de sentirme adentro que intercambiaste los documentos de _Sasaki_? Qué táctica tan desesperada—Matsuri recargó su rostro contra la palma abierta de su mano derecha—. Me halagas.

Furuta estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Debes de-! ¡Ahh, no puedo-!—la carpeta se le deslizó de la mano y seguido se sujetó el estómago. Apenas y se sostenía en pie, el acceso de risa lo doblaba hacia el frente—¡Tan pagado-! —se tambaleó hacia atrás— ¡De ti mismo!

Era difícil de ocultar incluso para él las ganas por romperle un brazo o cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo a ese bastardo retorcido, pero cuando Nimura reía de esa forma tan desvergonzada y burlona, le era imposible no desearlo. Las risa de Nimura se prolongó por casi dos minutos antes de que él mismo se detuviera, liberando un jadeo profundo y cansado.

—… ah… ahaha… ahh~, eso fue, haha, divertido. —jadeó una segunda vez al tiempo en que se erguía, acomodando aquel mechón rebelde tras la oreja. Matsuri pasó de querer romper sus huesos a besarle el cuerpo entero. Era inevitable, Nimura era una toxina necesaria en su vida. Se había convertido en una adicción destructiva y por mucho la mejor. Anhelaba quebrar ese espíritu suyo y doblegarlo como a él le viniera en gana, justo como en los viejos tiempos; Cuando Nimura le recibía en su cama ansioso por complacerlo, deseoso, hambriento de afecto. Ah~, esas dulces memorias y el rostro ligeramente sonrosado que le miraba acalorado de tanto reír, despertó la parte inferior de su cuerpo haciéndole perder la batalla interna por mantener la compostura. Estaban en la oficina y si bien era cierto que solía enfrascarse en demandantes y bruscos besos por los pasillos con Furuta, el mero hecho de tenerlo en su territorio completamente a su merced era la peor de las tentaciones. No podía, no debía, no en la oficina, pero el tirón en su entrepierna le notificó la rendición inminente ante aquel deseo promiscuo por tomarlo contra el escritorio sin importarle que todo el CCG escuchara a Nimura gritar su nombre.

—Nimura… —pronunció con voz grave, haciendo amago por levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de hacer nada, el susodicho tomó la iniciativa. Con andar lento se acercó hasta el escritorio y lo rodeó, deslizando los dedos por la superficie de caoba. Matsuri lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo al situarse el joven hombre tras el asiento. De espaldas al mayor, Furuta apoyó una mano sobre la ventana. Afuera el mundo se teñía de colores cálidos y moribundos. Anaranjados, purpuras, pinceladas de azul sucio por aquí y allá.

—Deja de mirarme el trasero—soltó mirándolo por la reflexión del cristal. Matsuri había hecho girar la silla para tenerlo en su campo visual de nueva cuenta—. En realidad, sólo deja de mirarme. Tienes esa expresión sucia en la cara, Matsuri. Oh, no, espera. Es la cara que siempre tienes.

El otro no respondió de forma verbal sino que se puso en pie y le atrapó por la cintura. Furuta sintió de inmediato el bulto duro presionar contra su trasero. Las manos de Matsuri se aferraron a su cadera, enterrándole los dedos hasta hacerle doler. Después la fricción. Se vio empujado contra el ventanal de cristal reforzado. La erección atrapada aún tras el costoso traje del mayor, palpitaba a través de la tela, clavándose contra su cuerpo. Apretó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mentirte a ti mismo para negar que has venido por esto… Nimura, no deberías hacerlo—susurró contra el oído de Furuta—. Si fueras igual de honesto que el pasado-

—Bastardo asqueroso—cortó sonriendo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Deja de restregar ese _repugnante_ pedazo de carne contra mí—una risita se coló en su queja—. Eres repulsivo, quítame las manos de encima, Matsuri.

El jalón de cabello no se hizo esperar. Nimura contuvo un quejido.

—Tus modales van de mal en peor. Debería callar esa boca de una buena vez— Matsuri tiró del cabello de Furuta, obligándolo a ladear la cabeza—… es lo que quieres, ¿no? Llenarte la boca con-

—Qué asco~—canturreó empuñando las manos—. ¿Tu hedionda cosa en mi boca? Oh, por favor~…—la risa se hizo presente. Matsuri le soltó el cabello para seguido atraparle una mano y torcerle el brazo en una llave. Nimura se sacudió, dejando escapar una audible queja.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le cuestionó situando la boca contra el cuello del más joven—¿No te ríes más?

—Qué sádico hijo de perra, ¿te calienta esto?

—No eres quién para decir semejante acusación. —señaló, añadiendo más presión al agarre.

Furuta rió brevemente, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás. El dolor palpitante y caliente que nacía de su brazo le subía hasta el hombro, como pequeñas agujas ardiendo entre sus músculos. Apretó la quijada al sentir como Matsuri empleaba más fuerza, aumentando el nivel de dolor. Ardía y pese a sentir que le estaba por desgarrar algún tejido interno, aquella agonía le resultaba placentera. Su parte sádica salía a relucir la mayor parte del tiempo; siendo el verdugo para más de un pobre desafortunado… pero esta penosa parte de él que disfrutaba de-

" _¡Uhg!"_

Jadeó sin poder contenerse. Matsuri le besaba el cuello.

—Culpable, supongo. —contestó con dificultad, forzando una sonrisa.

—Al fin un poco de honestidad—murmuró antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja. Nimura respingó ligeramente al sentir los dientes del hombre dar suaves mordiscos a una de sus zonas erógenas. Las mejillas le ardían, los labios le temblaban. Maldición, la boca de Matsuri atendiendo aquella parte tan sensible le derretía. En algún punto cuando la lengua del clase especial dejó de recorrerle la oreja y su boca pasó a succionar su lóbulo, Nimura sintió como sus piernas le traicionaban y con tortuosa lentitud fue deslizándose hacia abajo. Su brazo fue liberado en el proceso y aun presa de los efectos de aquella embriagadora caricia, Matsuri lo encaró para seguidamente atrapar sus pálidos labios.

Oh, demonios. Había transcurrido un mes entero desde la última vez que saboreó la saliva de aquel hombre. Ese bastardo y su _desagradable_ lengua… constantemente enrollándose con la suya, tocando su paladar, lamiéndose mutuamente como si no hubiera un mañana. De forma impulsiva, enredó los dedos en el cabello del mayor, luego deslizando las manos hasta la nuca lo empujó hacia el frente haciendo chocar sus dentaduras. La acción obligó a Matsuri a interrumpir el beso, brindándole un respiro a Furuta, quien aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Se miraron un momento. Los ojos de Matsuri lucían como los de un predador hambriento. Nimura sintió algo despertar dentro suyo.

—Matsuri, tú—lento, acercó su rostro al suyo iniciando un segundo beso que interrumpió momentos más tarde—… eres patético.

Matsuri dibujó una sonrisa antes de morderle la boca.

—¿Te estás quedando sin insultos ?

Furuta sonrió en respuesta y con una risita ahogada le devolvió la mordida que dio paso a un tercer beso. La erección palpitante en los pantalones de Matsuri chocaba contra su pelvis. El tamaño de aquel pedazo de carne venoso y palpitante que frotaba contra su propia naciente erección nublaba su buen juicio. Nimura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Ahh~, tan bueno~… quizás lo único que valía la pena de aquella basura era precisamente aquel miembro _gordo_ y lleno de vitalidad que parecía tener voluntad propia. Sí, lo único bueno en él era su pene…

Y la espalda ancha, sin ningún motivo en particular.

"¡WOOPS!"

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Su gabardina se hallaba a sus pies y las piernas le colgaban lado a lado del asiento ergonómico.

—¿Qué crees que haces ? —preguntó atrapándole la corbata. Furuta movió las caderas con suavidad sintiendo la presión del musculo erecto de Matsuri golpear sus nalgas.

—Darte lo que viniste a buscar. —dijo mientras se relamía los labios. Nimura estalló en risas.

En el suelo, asomaba de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina negra un pequeño sobre con la insignia "V" en rojo.

Oh, bueno, Kaiko podría esperar un poco.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas: LOL.**


End file.
